Botulism is a neuroparalytic disease that can weaken or paralyze skeletal muscle. The disease is caused by intoxication with one of seven serotypes of botulinum neurotoxin (types A - G). Botulinum neurotoxins (BoNTs) are the most toxic protein toxins of humans and are classified as category A select agents. BoNTs intoxicate neuromuscular junctions through a multistep process involving (a) neuronal cell-binding, (b) internalization into acidic compartments, (c) membrane translocation from acidic compartments, and (d) target recognition and catalytic cleavage of neuronal SNARE proteins required for synaptic vesicle exocytosis. To understand how BoNTs bind and enter into neurons, this application will identify and characterize the BoNT neuronal receptor proteins. Using a recombinant receptor binding domain of BoNT, a one-step isolation protocol showed that the BoNT neuronal receptor is a component of a presynaptic receptor complex. The aims of this study will: Aim 1, identify the protein components of the presynaptic BoNT receptor complex. This will be achieved by proteomics and mass spectrometry techniques complemented by immunoprecipitation approaches using BoNT-specific and receptor-specific antibodies. As a proof of principle, this approach has been used to identify the binding of BoNT/B to synaptotagmin I. Aim 2 will study the interaction between BoNTs and the presynaptic BoNT receptor complex. Utilizing bioinformatics, molecular modeling, and targeted mutagenesis strategies the site(s) of binding domain between BoNT and the presynaptic BoNT receptor complex will be defined. Identification of the neuronal receptors for the different serotypes of BoNTs will provide insight and opportunities for the development of novel therapies to inhibit against BoNTs intoxication. Similarly, receptor identification will expand the impact of these studies beyond biodefense, by contributing to improved clinical therapeutic protocols that utilize the BoNTs. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]